


Wedding Crashers

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Name: Cracked Wedding Bells, Arranged Marriage, Mention of Linhardt's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: Ferdinand's father arranges for him to marry the daughter of a noble family. However, Ferdinand is already courting Hubert! Will they be separated, or will a miracle happen?Set post-Crimson Flower war era.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 39





	Wedding Crashers

“He did _what?_ ”

“Yes,” Ferdinand confirmed sadly, his eyes downcast. “My father has arranged for me to marry a noblewoman to regain our higher status. She is the eldest daughter of the Edemonta family.”

Hubert and Ferdinand were currently sitting in the garden, drinking tea and coffee. It’s been a year since the war ended. Garreg Mach had been abandoned once again, so the Black Eagles Strike Force returned to Enbarr and started their new lives.

“Her Majesty stripped your family of their nobility to set an example for the rest of the world. It was to show that the nobility shouldn’t have the power to do whatever they please. So why would he have the audacity to treat that action like a simple piece of trash?”

Ferdinand nodded. “I know that this is wrong, but if I do not, my father will stop at nothing to ruin everything I have worked for. He may have lost his nobility, but he still has connections.”

Hubert sipped his coffee, refusing to meet his partner’s eyes. They had been courting for almost two years, consisting mostly of meetings behind closed doors and small gestures of affection. Even though they never talked about it, Hubert had thought about proposing to Ferdinand after the war. But their work was more important at the moment, and with this new forced engagement, Hubert feared that he would never get his chance.

A bell tolled in the distance, signalling the call for a meeting. “Seems like we are needed. Come, my dear. We can discuss this later tonight.”

“I shall see you there,” Hubert replied, walking off. Ferdinand watched his retreating form with a frown. _I just made everything worse. Calling him “dear” after telling him of your forced engagement? Nice going, Ferdie._ With a sigh, Ferdinand made his way to the Cardinal Room for the meeting.

~~~~

The meeting was just like the others; Byleth and Edelgard discussing ways to strengthen relations with Almyra and the former Kingdom of Faerghus, as well as combat Rhea’s tyranny. Many opinions were thrown back and forth, some becoming arguments between people, and a lot of running in circles.

Once it was finally done, Ferdinand stood from his chair and stretched. Looking out the window, he saw that night had already come, the moon reflecting brightly from above. His eyes landed on Hubert. He was talking with Edelgard about something, and she was listening intently.

Then the memory of what they discussed earlier came to mind, and his hand drifted over his breast pocket. In the pocket was a single gold band with a bright topaz stone embedded into it. He had a matching one for himself, a silver band with onyx, but he kept that hidden.

Ferdinand rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. All of this craziness was happening because his father was obsessed with reclaiming his status. _If only I had not been cursed with such a disgraceful father._ Before his tears could fall, he rushed out of the room, hands curled into fists at his sides.

Memories began to resurface, like waves on the shore, in Ferdinand’s mind, reminding him of what he and Hubert had. The late nights spent in each other’s company, arguing or cuddling and more. He made it to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He slid down the door, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his thighs. Soon, the tears began to fall and he couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard he tried.

~~~~

Hubert was in the library, reading over some scriptures of the history of noble families in the Adrestian Empire. They were updated from generation to generation, and as Hubert read over them, something caught his eye.

  * _Helen von Edemonta - daughter and current leader of the Edemonta household_


  * Edemonta was one of the noble families that took part in the Insurrection of the Seven


  * They have relations to the Hevring and Varley families, though only through marriage, and have tried to marry into noble families for decades


  * One of the Hevring family members said that a daughter of the Edemonta family had married their brother and he never returned


  * In 1165, the brother was found dead, hair white as snow, at the Hevring estate


  * A similar incident happened in 1163 with two members of the Varley household, along with multiple other minor noble family members



Hubert’s eyes widened. _White hair?_ Edelgard and Lysithea flashed in his mind, reminding him of what that meant. Then the image of Ferdinand in the same state as the past victims surfaced, and he had to suppress a shudder. He stood abruptly, the chair’s legs screeching against the floor, and hurried to Edelgard’s quarters, taking the document with him.

_I have to stop this, before it’s too late. Ferdinand, please wait for me._ Determination fueled him as he picked up the pace.

~~~~

16th day of the Lone Moon, 1186. Ferdinand stood at the altar, nervously adjusting his tie. His father was sitting in the front row, a smug grin on his face. All of the guests were already there. They were waiting on the bride to come through the doors, dressed in all sorts of elegant fabrics and jewels. Her family had spared no expense for the event, but all of the frivolities only sickened Ferdinand.

He didn’t want to be standing there, waiting for a woman he didn’t love, let alone know. Though his heart was pounding, it wasn’t from anticipation; it was from fear, a fear that he would never get to have this moment with Hubert. From muscle memory, Ferdinand placed his hand over his breast pocket, trying to feel for the ring he always kept. It was there, _thank the goddess_ , and it helped him to relax a little.

The sound of wood creaking alerted him. Looking over, he saw the doors were opening, revealing Lady Helen von Edemonta in her wedding gown. She was accompanied by her father as they walked down the aisle.

Dread began to build in Ferdinand’s stomach as they slowly moved closer. Then they were face-to-face, staring each other in the eyes. Ferdinand had at least three inches on her, and she looked to be straining to look up at him. The position was unnatural; he was used to looking up at his beloved, not down on them.

“Now that everyone has arrived, are we ready to begin?” Helen nodded, a faint blush on her face. Ferdinand gave the smallest nod he could, not wanting to risk voicing how he really feels.

The priest turned to her. “Lady Edemonta, do you take Duke Aegir as your husband? To love and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you’re together?”

“I do.” She smiled up at Ferdinand, her eyes reflecting unadulterated love for him. But he couldn’t share that feeling, so he gave her a small smile in response.

The priest turned to Ferdinand. “Duke Aegir, do you take Lady Edemonta as your wife? To love and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you’re together?”

_Here it is. Goddess, please help me. Though I may be a deserter of your faith, I ask only for one of your blessings here and now. You need not give me anything else in the future, no matter how much I plead and pray for you to. Just save me from this before it becomes irreversible!_

His silence made the air tense. As if his prayer had been answered, someone busted into the chapel. Everyone turned to see who it was. When Ferdinand saw who was there, he had to fight back tears.

It was Hubert. As he walked down the aisle, Helen’s father, Damien von Edemonta, stopped him. “Just _who_ do you think you are, interrupting this wedding? Have you no shame?”

“I don’t, actually. But I want to stop a tragedy in the making, so I’m here to abduct the groom of this young lady,” he explained, a grin on his face. Heavier footsteps came up behind Hubert.

White hair, fixed to fit with a crown of eagle horns. Red garments that boasted authority, and an axe strapped to her back for defense. Edelgard now stood beside Hubert, a document in her hand.

She handed it to Damien. As he read it, his face grew pale. “This is a record of your crimes. I _will not_ allow you to continue to experiment on nobility like you have been in the past.” She took a deep breath. “Damien von Edemonta, you are under arrest by order of the Emperor.”

The guests gasped, all shocked by this. Helen ran towards her father, tears in her eyes. “Father, is this true?”

He dropped the document, falling to his knees. “No… It can’t end this way…”

“Father?”

Hubert and Edelgard shared a look. She nodded at him, turning to flag someone over. Two guards came and grabbed Damien by his arms, hauling him to the prison carriage waiting outside. Three other soldiers began to help the guests out of the chapel, leaving Helen, Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand alone once they were gone.

Helen turned to Ferdinand. “So, I’m guessing we’re not getting married.”

Ferdinand nodded. “Yes. Though you are a lovely lady, I already have someone I would rather be bound to for the rest of my life.” He gave her a pat on the head. “Do not worry. You will find someone to share your life with, I know it.” She gave a meek nod before leaving with Edelgard.

Now that they were alone, Ferdinand ran to Hubert, wrapping his arms around him and letting out his tears freely. Hubert held him, rubbing his hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture.

When he was calmer, Ferdinand looked up at Hubert. “Thank you, my love. I… do not know what I would have done if you had not come to save me.”

He smiled. “I couldn’t let you be killed by a man who is associated with Those Who Slither In The Dark.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Damien von Edemonta was a part of Those Who Slither In The Dark. He experimented on multiple noble families to try and give them two crests, much like what happened to Lysithea and Lady Edelgard. If you had married that girl, her father would have tried to do the same to you,” he explained.

A moment of silence spread between them, the information processing in Ferdinand’s head. _Did she not know? Was she being used by her father?_ That train of thought was cut off by a hand cupping his face.

Hubert was staring down at him, misty eyed and smiling. “I didn’t want to see you go through the same pain Edelgard’s brothers and sisters went through.”

Ferdinand leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. This was one of the few times Hubert had shown his emotions, and it gave him comfort that his beloved had gone so far for him.

The memory of the ring in his breast pocket came to mind. He took a step back, dropping to one knee. His hand went under his shirt and came out with a ring in hand. The topaz stone shimmered brilliantly in the afternoon sun.

“Hubert von Vestra, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Again, silence filled the air. Ferdinand looked down at his feet. Nervousness and fear began to twist in his stomach, and he worried about what was going through Hubert’s head at that moment.

He rose to his feet, holding the ring with both hands. “Hubert, please say something.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me what you are thinking, preferably the truth. If you do not want to accept my proposal, I understand.” Hubert’s eyes widened. “I understand that we have only been together for about two years, and the thought of marriage likely has not-”

Ferdinand was cut off by Hubert pressing his lips against Ferdinand’s. On instinct, Ferdinand wrapped his arms around Hubert’s shoulders. They pressed closer, to the point where there was no space between their chests.

They pulled back, both slightly breathless. “Sorry for my lack of response. Your proposal just… caught me off-guard.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened. “So does this mean…”

“Yes. I accept your proposal, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

“von Vestra.”

Hubert quirked his brow. “von Vestra?”

“I will be taking your last name. Ferdinand von Vestra.”

Affection welled up inside Hubert, and it took almost all of his self-control to not carry Ferdinand out of the chapel bridal-style. He may not have looked strong, but Hubert had more muscle than most knew.

Ferdinand slipped the ring onto Hubert’s finger. Then they moved in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. When they parted again, Hubert took Ferdinand’s hand into his own. Together, they walked out of the cathedral.


End file.
